Captain Kuzaga
Kuzaga (lasted name unknown/abandoned) is a fictional character created by the user of the same name. Made when he began to RP with the 19ers in 2007, Kuzaga is a valiant warrior, a loving father, and a selfless being. Formerly Captain of the Royal Guard, Kuza has seen many changes throughout time in both apprance, personality, and powers. He is easy to get along with, and sometimes dimwitted. Not to be confused with the Captains Cullinary (Cannoli, Tortellini, etc) Biography History Kuzaga was more-or-less first introduced as the New Captain of the Royal Guard, created by the Queen of 1919 to protect the royal family. At the time, he wielded a Flame sword and had only one eye, and a notable scar going down the center of his face. Good at what he does, Kuzaga was sucessful in fending off attack from the Vampire Kurai on multiple occasions. He was not alone, however, as often recieved help from his de-facto second in command, The Twisted Truth, who would succeed him as the Guard head multiple times. He was also romantically involved with (Addison? Stellar?) when he was a girl. They had a son together, Kuzy Jr. The Nothing and Subsequent demise When the the threat of the Nothing, a vicious, formless Entity that consumed all in its path became a very real problem, Kuzaga was one of many who vowed to fight it. It was a long battle, and a losing one. Hope was fading fast when Raine figured out how to defeat the Beast. This price of victory was a steep one, however: It required the lives of those willing to defeat it. Tensions where high amongst the Fighters, deciding who would go. Kuzaga, knowing duty came before everything, decided he would sacrifice himself to stop it. Giving TTT his set of Captains Keys, and asking her to look after his son, Kuzaga accompained Raine, the only one who could perform the ritual and subsequent second victim of it, to the designated spot. Infusing the rituals effect into his sword, Kuza leapt at the Nothing (How its possible, none can say. ._.) and swung, and a bight light filled the area. When it dimmed, all that was left was the sword. Kuzaga and Raine had been consumed completely.* Divine Guardianship Kuza wasn't dead for long, however, as Death saw him as a valiant being. After serveral negotiations, Kuza become 1919's Divine Guardian, which, in truth, was more or less the same thing as his previous job. This lasted for awhile, until his position was revoked for reasons unknown. He suddenly vanished, gone quicker then you can say 'Oh shi--" Second Coming Eventually, Kuzaga once again graced 1919 with his presence. However, his apperance was radically different: He no longer used weapons, had access to magic, or appeared to be human at all. Instead, he was a Golem: a lumbering 7 ft, 500 pound mass of almost indestructable and unstoppable power. And, strangely enough, he had two eyes, but the same notable scar. Another notable trait was his headband, a black, thick band with a long dual tail that seemed to flow heroically when gusts of wind would pick up. His return allowed him to catch up with his friends, and understand the changes that had been made. Most notable was his reunion with his son, whom is 5 now. This tearful reunion was breif however, as a Water Sprout named Rudabah appeared and quickly kidnapped his beloved child. Kuzaga, feeling powerless, slumped into a deep and angry depression, which would seriously affect him. Doing the Impossible Over the course of the next few days/weeks, Kuzaga was deep in depression: his son was taken right before his eyes, and he was powerless against the 'Animated', a group of monsters to whom normal attacks are ineffective entirely. And while many 19ers offered their rings to aid Kuza, he refused. It was later revealed that it's not that he doesn't want the rings: Due to his Golem-nautre, he physically cannot. Kuzas sadness would turn into anger, as Rudabah came to taunt him once again. However, she made a very large error in judgement: She had carelessly tossed Kuzy Jr.'s bat, his prized possession, at Kuzas feet. Emotions racing, and his burning desire to protect his son magnified by shittons, he snapped. He lunged at her with breakneck speed and force, and delivered a punch: one that caused serious damage. Shocked and enraged, Rubadah transformed, and the two clashed in an epic battle. Tidal waves where made, chunks of earth thrown, and taunts made. However, Kuza emerged victorious. He was reunited with his son, and happily returned the bat to his little Golem. Fight on the Flagship As time wore on, Syscorp attacks where becoming more and more frequent. Easily able to beat back the Goons, Kuza didn't really see it as much of a problem. It became clear however that Bill Svenn, Syscorp founder and CEO, was serious about getting what was his back: By any means. Eventually, Chaerade, a Crimson clad fighter, organized a plan of attack on the Syscorp fleet, high above the surface of Gaia. The fighters where divided up into various teams. Kuzaga and Jude, however, wehere given special tasks. Jude had the task of taking over a Ship to help destory the fleet. Kuzaga, tasked with taking down the Syscorp Flagship, alone. Accepting such a task, Chaer purposely left out the fact it was essentially a suicide mission. Before his departure into the portal that would bring him into the ships hull, he left his iconic headband to his son, as an Xmas present. Inside the hull, he was greeted by Bill Svenns voice, which was quickly followed by a Massive Robot, with his face on it. After an epic clash, Kuza was clearly on the losing side. Svenn, who in truth cared nohting about the ship, the robot, or, not surprisingly Kuza, He cackled maniacally, having the robot blow up the Flagship, in a massive explosion clearly visible from space. Pissed and screwed regardless, Kuzaga sent himself, the ships core, and the robot into the sun. Driven to Madness Kuza has emerged as the identity behind the masked fighter. Unfortunately, he's not the same: Somewhere between the fight with the Robot, and crash-landing on Gaia from space, he began to lose his sanity. it would continue to deteriorate as he fought Jon, and then Amanda a few hours later. The Former Hero has turned to the dark side, as he believes the citizens, Earthers and Oldbies alike, have reduced his legacy to ash by sending him on a suicide mission, when in truth he's already done it once before. Both the suns intensity and him being approached by someone about changing the world didn't help, either. He has fallen sway to the Shadows silver tounge, and has turned against his former allies and friends. Powers and Abilities * As a Captain, Kuzaga had lightning Magic, a Fire sword, and imporved accuracy due to his cyclopitc condition. He was also strong and fast. * As a Divine Guardian, Kuzaga's magic was vastly improved, and he wielded a hammer with similar powers. His armor repelled most attacks. * As a Golem, Kuzaga loses magic and weapons, but gains an eye and Godlike Strength, Endurance, and Stamina. He can lift and throw chunks of earth with ease, and when tipped over the edge, his burning desire becomes evident, multiplying his power tenfold. Family & Relationships Kuzaga was formerly involved with (Stellar.Addison), who bore him is only child, Kuzy Jr. He was involved kinda sorta with Hiciste, but then she got preggo and poofed. His dad Kuzaga the 1st recently returned from the after-life to knock some Category:Tank Category:Straight Male Category:Parent Category:Royal Guard